Surprise bride
by AnySciuto
Summary: Hiding a secret from Penelope Garcia is more difficult than getting an unsub. Based on a real request for wedding at the cinema.


It was hard to hide this secret from Penelope. Luke knew she had tried several times to find out where he would go every day for two weeks. It was a great miracle that the Unsubs collaborated with the surprise. They had dated for six months, since he gave up on the illusion Lisa and finally took a step toward Penelope Garcia.

The whole team mobilized to help the young couple finally go to the altar. Emily took care to find everything he needed to order. Brilliant ring, red roses and a couple's music.

Rossi would be the "father" of the bride since she did not have her own. They could talk to Carlos the stupid Stepbrother, but they still did not talk. Luke would try to persuade him to come to the marriage with the other stepbrothers, but it would be more of a storm than a rain of rice on the way out.

Spencer wrote a simple script with the help of a freelance writer friend. His hands trembled as he finished reading what Luke would tell Penelope at his request.

The plan was simple: Emily would take Penelope to the busiest sitting of the night and they would sit between the sixth and seventh row, a high place and ready to watch the trailers before the movies.

It was hard to lie to Penelope. There was a night when he found her crying because she feared he was cheating on her and she told him about all the men who have done this to her.

Luke felt bad at hearing the stories. It was as if men could not value Penelope's treasure. Luke solved the situation by telling him that he would never betray her in this life because women like her do not cheat. Just to love, protect and care for a lifetime. They made love that night.

JJ bought the tickets for the whole team. Everyone wanted to witness this magical moment among their colleagues. Matt took Kristy along. She insisted on being together.

Tara agreed with the movie owner. She told the story and all about her classmates and he nodded.

All set, it was time to put the plan into action.

With the excuse Matthew sent him to report to the FBI, Luke apologized to Penelope and promised he would compensate otherwise.

\- Hey. Emily called to Penelope. "Let's watch this wonderful movie and everything will be fine.

"It's two weeks, Emily. Penelope was pissed. "He is, I do not know, hiding something and I can not find out what.

"Have you ever stopped to think it might be a good thing?" Emily threw her into the air. "What I know is that this man would never betray you.

"Then why so much mystery?" Penelope sat down. "He knows you can trust me."

\- Do the following. Emily turned to her. "After watching the avengers, you can ask him directly."

\- Right. Penelope made the popcorn while they all sat down. "I'm not going to cry in this movie, right?"

"I've never seen it, but I think it's good to have some handkerchiefs." Emily looked expectantly.

\- Hey, Garcie. JJ was at her side. - Will be all right. Luke loves you.

"And if he betrays you." Rossi started. "My cousins in the mafia can always disappear into it."

\- Fine, Dave? Matt smiled. - Very subtle.

"You must be crazy to betray Penelope." Reid said casually. - Unless he likes to lose all the money or likes to get shot in the forehead.

\- As well? Kristy looked at Matt. "You said she does not use guns."

"I shot the man who tried to kill her. JJ spoke as if it were normal. "He messed with the wrong girl when he fooled her.

\- Right. Emily called. - They'll start the trailers.

Everyone looked at each other and then looked at a quiet, concentrated Penelope. At the last minute, a black man appeared behind Penelope.

\- Having a good day, Baby Girl? Derek asked.

\- Derek! She hugged her friend. - What are you doing here?

\- I was told that BAU would be in a movie session so I came. Derek lied. - Where's Luke?

\- At work. She spoke a little annoyed.

"I'm sure next time he'll come." Derek only smiled later. - Looks like the trailers will start.

The movie light went off and the first trailer started. Behind the scenes Luke was sweating. Hotch had come to help him and also stay for the request. Everyone who liked Penelope was present, hidden all over the place.

Penelope thought it strange at the beginning of the trailer that was on the screen. It looked like a new movie, but it was coming out of everyone who was about to be released.

 _"In the beginning when we met, I think she did not like me. That thing to close for everyone after a disappointment."_

Penelope looked at Emily, but the brown-haired woman seemed amused by the trailer and had a strange smile.

 _"Then came the nicknames. Newbie was the most popular."_

The setting changed to a man getting ready in front of the bedroom mirror. A room she knew well. Luke's room. She felt her cheeks heat up as she realized what was probably going to happen.

 _"Come on, Roxie!"_ Luke screamed at last, making Penelope look even redder.

He started the car toward Rossi's house, which Penelope thought was the man Luke would ask for her hand, since on more than one occasion Rossi played a father role with Penelope.

 _"So you want Penelope's hand, Luke?"_

 _"Yes."_ Luke replied. _"I can make her happy."_

 _"Do you understand if I hurt you, I'll have to play my part as an FBI agent and arrest you?"_ It was Rossi's joke, but neither was it.

 _"Yes."_ Luke replied.

 _"Make her happy Luke."_ Rossi asked. _"Can not miss our sun at BAU"_

After shaking hands, the video scene changed. Starting with a collection of photos of the couple and Penelope and Roxy dressed as Wonder Woman and Supergirl, even one with Roxy dressed as a fairy entitled to a hat.

Penelope was in tears, seeing how much Luke struggled and shifted away from the stupid suspicions that he was betraying her.

The final shot came with a slow song she'd never heard, but it sure would stay in her head. My Fault, Your Mistake played the video with Luke starting to pick red roses that were bought by Emily to the most beautiful and expensive ring of the store.

When the song ended, just like the video, Luke appeared in front of the screen and the lights came on. The girls were in tears at that moment.

Derek led Penelope to a confident Luke with a microphone in his hand.

"I'm sure I surprised you, did not I?" Luke asked, gaining a kiss from Penelope in response. "I want everyone to know how much you've changed my life." How much that meeting in the elevator was all for me. Every Newbie, every ice and when you finally let me into your life I was full.

The staff registered the moment. They wanted to remember and remember this in moments when hope was over.

"I know the last two weeks have made you doubt what we have, but I knew that if I wanted to make this request it had to be special. Luke continued.

Luke knelt down in front of her. Derek, Hotch, Rossi, Matt, Spencer, Tara, JJ, Emily and even Kate and Blake were there. Everyone knew how magical this moment would be and everyone was special to Penelope.

\- Penelope Grace Garcia. Luke opened the ring box. "You want to make this Newbie the happiest man in the world being my wife?"

Penelope was speechless. She never thought it would be that way. Tears rolled down her cheek.

"Of course I accept Luke. Penelope replied with a smile that would illuminate Rio de Janeiro.

Cries of happiness, palms and whistles echoed through the movies. Luke got up, taking the ring from the box and putting it on her finger. He kissed her finger and then kissed her on the lips. He did not even remember the flowers.

\- Hey. JJ threw a popcorn. - The flowers, Luke.

\- Right. Luke passed the ship of roses. "They're not as beautiful as you, but they always work.

Roxy ran into the movies. She had a doggy dress that looked like Penelope's dress. Pink with some flowers on it. Besides, she carried a white crown that Luke gently picked up.

"That was my grandmother's. Luke put it on Penelope. "She said that after she used it, she and my grandfather spent more than fifty years together.

\- Oh! "That's what Penelope got." - It is beautiful.

"She's beautiful as you are, Pen. Luke took it and leaned it gently in his arms. "I'm in this world to make you happy, girl.

"You have my blessing." Derek made himself present. "Just know that Rossi and I know how to hide bodies. Just in case, you resolve to hurt Penelope.

"Not in a million years, Derek. Luke kissed Penelope. - Not in a million years.

They enjoyed the rest of the movie later.

Swapping alternating kisses with the movie on the screen, they were happy. Luke touched the ring in her hand.

"Do you believe me now, Penelope?" Luke asked. "You think I love you?"

\- I never left. She kissed him again. "But I think we'll come back another day to watch."

The colleagues looked at the happy couple. They smiled aware that the whole surprise was beneficial to the couple.

\- Now. Emily nudged Reid. "I think you can ask the coffee girl for her number, Spencer.

\- Not yet. Reid smiled. "Who knows more ahead?"

When Luke and Penelope got home, they fell back on the bed, frantically taking their clothes off each other.

\- I love you. - They said at the same time.

They seemed coordinated, because when they had finished, the mouths returned to each other.

Taking off her lacy bra, and the rest of the clothes they made slow love. She cannot help but smile at how lucky she was.

When Kevin finished and then Sam she was not open the possibility of finding Luke. Now, the ring glowed in the moonlight, I came in through the window.

Luke woke Penelope with his back to him and ran a slow finger down her spine.

They loved each other. And for now, it was enough for both of them. They would have to plan the wedding, plan if they would have Children, but that could wait.

Luke was sure of two things: the first was that Penelope would be all of him now. He would remind her every day of how she deserved to be treated as a goddess I was. The second is that he wanted a donut with her.

He fell asleep carefully, running his hands down Penelope's bare back and turned to face him.

\- I love you Luke. - It was the last thing she said.

"I love you, Penelope. Luke brought her closer to him. - Forever.

Then for the first time they slept together until Roxy decided to jump on the bed and settle between them.

Penelope laughed as the dog settled between them, but she touched her soft hair and slept. Luke looked at the scene beside him. If she was like this with Roxy, who will tell the affection that she would have with her children.

Imagining Penelope's pregnancy really made him happy. The clothes he could make her wear, pregnancy tests, recording every step of that moment.

At that moment, he knew what he wanted. And he promised himself that he would make a child with this woman. Many babies. He fell asleep and dreamed of his new desire, knowing that one day they had done it.

For now, Roxy was enough for her little paternal instincts.


End file.
